Daddy
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: It is Fathersday and Lovino did not know, if he see Antonio like a father figure or not .


**Story Title ! : Daddy **

**Couples : None **

**What is it about : It is Fathersday and Lovino did not know , if he see Antonio like a father figure or not . **

**Warnings ! **

**Father'sday , Drama and Family **

**Don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Daddy ) <strong>

Lovino looked angry at the outside world , when was eating his juicy tomato . _Damn it's father's day , and i have nothing to celebrate ! _Lovino thought angry , he never had a father . And did not know how it felt , to have father by his side . _He would like anyone else , only give Feliciano attention . _

Lovino 's looked jealous when , he eat his tomato further . But his jealous eyes , turned to look with grief . _Damn i do not need a fahter ! I can do anything on my own already , Feliciano can have him if we had one ! _He thought bitterly ." Lovi ! " Lovino looked behind him , and came straight into the arms of a spaniard . " Damn Tomato Bastard ! Let me go ! Let me fucking go ! " Shouted Lovino with anger .

" Mah mah Lovi do not look so angry , sometimes hugs do good you know . And perhaps you feel less bitter , and then you let me hug you more ! And then ... " But he could not say anything after , because Lovino 's hard head . Hits Antonio 's stomach ." Shut up ! Shut up ! Stupid Tomato Bastard ! I do not need hugs ! " Said Lovino .

" Ah if you say so Lovi ... " Said Antonio unsure as he looked , with a smile to Lovino . " Well the food is ready so , come quickly inside before it 's cold ." Antonio said and went inside ." Oi ..." Antonio looked at Lovino , as Lovino looked like he was not sure . If he wanted to say it ." Spain ... Did you have ... Did you have a father when you were little ? " Asked Lovino .

His face was very red , when Antonio looked at him in silence . Antonio walked to Lovino , and pinched his cheeks ." Ah ! Lovi you just look like a tomato ! Cute cute cute ! " Said Antonio Lovino 's face , began to look very angry . And became even redder with anger ." Bastard let me go ! Let me go ! " Shouted Lovino .

And hit Antonio 's hands ." Forget it i'm going to eat ." Lovino said and went inside , Antonio followed him . And helped to put Lovino , on the chair since he is still . To little to get on the big chair himself ." Well Lovino why did you ask me that ? " Asked Antonio .

Lovino looked away from him ." Never mind it Stupid Tomato Bastard ." He said Antoni laughed ." Well i think you , would really like to get a reply . From this Stupid Tomato Bastard ." He said ." Shut up ! ." Said Lovino ." It's just that many people , will give something to their fathers ! I want to know what it is ! I want to know why they are doing it ! " Shouted Lovino .

" Well Lovi ... " Began Antonio ." It's like mother's day , the mother give birth to the child . And take care for it and give love to the child ." Said Antonio to Lovino , as the boy eated his Spaghetti. " A father is the one , who will protect their child and family . And will hunt foor food , or buy some food nowadays here . Or he will work for the food , and will make his children strong . Let them learn how to , defend themselves from danger . For a boy is a father figure very important , as a mother figure important is for a girl . "

Lovi stopped eating and stared to Spain ." It's just like to give something back ." He asked Antonio nodded yes , and started to eat his own spagehetti ." But i have nothing for you ! " Shouted Lovino Antonio looked shocked at him , Lovino was red as he . Found out what he said without thinking .

" Not i see you like a father figure Damned ! But you do those things also , even if it's very fucking annoying ! Do not think i give a compliment damned ! " He ylled when Lovino saw , a smile on Spain 's face . " Ah Lovi ! You are so cute like a tomato ! " Shouted Antonio and gave Lovino a hug .

" Do not hug me damned ! Stupid Tomato Bastard ! " He shouted ." Lovi do not worry , Boss spain is not mad at you . That you have nothing for me , as long we make great memories . It's all right for me ! " Lovino looked at Antonio 's face , when he saw a happy smile there . And how his green eyes shine with happiness . " I see you as a son figure , you're pretty stubborn . But that 's how you are , you still have a good heart . Although you don't like it , to let everybody see it ." Antonio said further .

Lovino was silent and looked away from him ." _Grazie ... Papa . _" Antonio smilent . " _No es Mi Tomato _. "

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know i would not update in two weeks , but it is father 's day . So i thought why not update in english version too , there will come 3 other stories soon after this ! So happy fathers day for all the fathers , and a big hug for my daddy too ! <strong>

**Ps . Sorry if the spanish or italians ore wrong , because i don't know them very well . **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
